Automated object handling and assembly machines are equipped with robot arms operable to pick up and transport objects to a precise location. Microchip handling equipment have movable probes carrying cone-shaped suction cups for picking up microchips and moving them to desired locations. The probe is lowered to place the outer edge of the suction cup into physical contact with the microchip. A vacuum force applied to the inside of the suction cup causes the microchip to adhere to the cup. The cone-shaped cup has an annular flexible flange with a central opening to allow air to be withdrawn from under the flange. The vacuum causes the flexible flange to draw down on the microchip leaving only the small surface area of the central opening for the vacuum force holding the microchip on the cup. This vacuum force must be sufficient to prevent movement and separation of the microchip from the suction cup. The microchip can be damaged and cracked when subjected to high vacuum forces and impact forces. Examples of probes for microchip handlers having cone-shaped suction cups are disclosed by E. Takagi in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,012 and N. Shigekazu et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,435.